Toi et moi
by Antina
Summary: Il y a des choses qu'on s'imagine acquises. Et c'est quand on risque de les perdre qu'on fait tout pour les gagner. SasuSaku. [fic terminée]
1. partie 1

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Genre** : angst, romance hétéro.

**WARNING** ! allusion à un viol. **SASUSAKU** ! Alors si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et ne venez pas me crier votre mécontentement, capish ?

**Disclaimers** : pas à moi. Sauf Taro, Zira et leur village. Et les méchants, mais ça, s'il y en a qui les veulent, je les leur donne très volontiers...

**Spoilers** : a priori, aucun.

**Remarques** : C'est pas vraiment une séquelle de « Ne t'en va pas »... Mais en écrivant cette dernière, je me suis demandée : qu'est-ce qui pourrais pousser Sasuke à avouer ses sentiments à Sakura ? La pauvre, elle aurait peut-être préférée finir vieille fille... Enfin, ça a donné ça...

C'est en fait un one-shot, mais comme il était long j'ai décidé de le découper en plusieurs parties. Normalement trois...

_**Toi et moi. **_

Sakura se dirigeait vers la maison de l'Hokage. Celle-ci venait de la faire mander, sûrement pour lui confier une nouvelle mission.

La jeune fille était chuunin depuis quelques années, mais alors que la plupart de ses amis étaient déjà devenus jounin, elle pensait qu'elle-même n'atteindrait pas ce rang.

Elle n'avait pas de technique héréditaire, de pouvoir spécial ou une grande puissance... Elle n'avait pas non plus la volonté de fer de Lee-kun.

Mais elle ne se tourmentait pas pour autant...

Sasuke, Naruto et les autres se voyaient confier des missions dont dépendaient la sécurité et la paix du village... Les siennes, bien qu'étant moins dures, moins dangereuses et, admettons le, moins importantes, la comblaient pourtant.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait découvert sur elle-même... Elle aimait les relations humaines. Ces missions, mineures, la mettaient en contact direct avec des gens qu'elle pouvait aider, et voir le bien qu'elle pouvait apporter autour d'elle la rendait heureuse...

La seule ombre à sa vie était que, à cause de leurs emplois du temps trop différents, elle ne voyait plus qu'occasionnellement ses amis. Ino l'appelait souvent lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission ; elle croisait parfois Naruto dans le bureau de l'Hokage, et... elle apercevait quelques fois Sasuke, de loin. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé remontait à... au mariage d'Hinata et Naruto, c'est-à-dire, il y avait bien deux mois...

Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas qu'ils ne voulaient plus se voir. Elle savait bien que depuis qu'il était devenu anbu, il se faisait rare pour tout le monde... Mais il lui manquait vraiment. Certes, elle aurait pu se renseigner sur les moments où il n'était pas en mission, des moments où il rentrait chez lui... Mais à quoi bon. A quoi bon lui courir après si c'était pour subir son indifférence... L'important était qu'il soit heureux. Même si pour cela il devait être loin d'elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle était arrivée devant la porte de l'Hokage. Frappant doucement, elle entendit la voix décidée de Tsunade lui ordonner d'entrer...

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et aperçut dans un coin de la salle un jeune fille et un petit garçon qui semblaient attendre.

- Hokage-sama, vous m'avez demandée ?

- Sakura-chan... J'ai une mission pour toi.

- Je vous écoute, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Voici Taro et sa sœur Zira.

Elle présenta les deux enfants qui s'avancèrent timidement. Sakura leur sourit gentiment en guise de bonjour.

- Ils sont arrivés au village avec leur grand-père, un marchand de tissu, mais ce dernier a décidé de prolonger son séjour ici. Hors, les enfants doivent rentrer chez eux avant la fin de la semaine...

- C'est la rentrée des classes, la semaine prochaine, non ?

La jeune fille, Zira, acquiesça.

- Je peux te les confier ? Leur village se trouve à deux jours d'ici, vous n'aurez qu'une halte à faire pour la nuit. Dans quatre jours au soir tu devrais être rentrée... Cela m'ennuie de te laisser partir seule, mais cette mission tombe à l'improviste et personne d'autre n'est disponible...

- Je me débrouillerais seule, tout ira bien. Quand partons-nous ?

- Le plus tôt possible...

/ooooooo/

En chemin, elle discuta un peu avec les deux enfants. Taro, qu'elle avait cru timide au début, s'était révélé une vraie boule d'énergie une fois mis en confiance. Il ne cessait de courir à droite et à gauche, s'émerveillant d'un insecte multicolore, chassant les lapins, et riant avec insouciance, visage levé vers le soleil.

Zira était plus calme, et Sakura prit plaisir à discuter avec la toute jeune fille, qui avait à peine treize ans. Cette mission s'annonçait des plus agréables, et en compagnie des deux enfants, Sakura repensa à son projet...

/ooooooo/

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle était allée voir Iruka-sensei pour lui demander conseil.

« Je voudrais devenir institutrice... » lui avait-elle confié.

L'homme avait été surpris. Puis, il l'avait regardé, avait réfléchi un peu, et lui avait répondu :

« Honnêtement... Je pense que tu as les connaissances théoriques requises pour ce métier. Mais... est-ce que tu saurais les enseigner à des enfants ? »

« Je... »

Elle avait hésité quant à sa réponse. Iruka avait sourit, et avait rajouté :

« La pédagogie s'apprend, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu me voir. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, tu y arriveras, et compte sur moi pour t'aider. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais... »

/ooooooooo/

Oui, quand elle regardait Taro et Zira, elle était confortée dans son idée. Elle voulait vraiment enseigner aux enfants...

/ooooooooooo/

Tout bascula le deuxième jour. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit dans une auberge, et étaient repartis au matin. Leur arrivée était prévue pour la fin de l'après-midi...

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres du village des enfants quand des hommes d'allure peu recommandables apparurent sur le chemin. Sakura se plaça devant les enfants, et leur intima de continuer à marcher près d'elle, avec un peu de chance, ces inconnus ne leurs chercheraient pas de noise...

La chance ne semblait pourtant pas être de leur côté. Les hommes les entourèrent, et commencèrent à rire grassement en en leur lançant des insanités.

« Oh non... Ca sent mauvais, ce n'était pas du tout prévu... »

Il était évident qu'ils ne les laisseraient pas partir de leur plein gré...

Sakura était prête à se battre, cependant, elle était consciente que temps qu'elle devrait garder un œil sur les enfants, elle ne serait pas libre de ses mouvements.

Prenant rapidement sa décision, elle envoya un groupe de kunai sur les hommes lui barrant la route ; par réflexe, ceux-ci s'écartèrent...

Prenant chaque enfant sous un bras, elle s'élança de toutes ses forces vers l'ouverture créée, et s'éloigna avec toute la vitesse dont elle était capable. Malheureusement, le poids des enfants ne lui permettrait pas de tenir bien longtemps...

Elle entendait derrière elle les hommes la poursuivant.

- Zira, souffla t-elle. Tu connais le chemin de ton village ?

- Je connais un raccourci par la forêt... Il est un peu plus loin...

- Où ça ?

- A partir du grand pin qui borde la route...

On en apercevait déjà la cime.

- Très bien. Je vais vous y déposer, vous attendrez un peu que ces hommes se soient éloignés de vous et vous courrez le plus vite et le silencieusement possible vers votre village, d'accord ?

« C'est risqué, mais moins que de se faire prendre tous les trois... » Elle accéléra encore la cadence, espérant se soustraire ne serait-ce que quelques secondes aux regards de ses ennemis.

Passant près du grand arbre, elle projeta les deux enfants sur un buisson et continua sa course, un tronc sous chaque bras pour créer l'illusion qu'elle les portait encore...

Tout s'était passé en une fraction de seconde, et ses poursuivants passèrent devant les deux enfants cachés sans les remarquer.

Sakura sentait qu'elle-même aurait moins de chance ; elle ne pourrait pas courir ainsi pendant des heures, elle commençait déjà à fatiguer ; elle ne pouvait attendre d'aide de personne, le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'eux était de les affronter et de les vaincre...

/oooooooooo/

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Zira serrait son frère tremblant dans ses bras, cachée entre les racines d'un arbre géant.

Quand les bruits de la course-poursuite cessa, elle se releva prit le petit garçon par la main, et lui dit, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur :

- Taro, il faut qu'on retourne vite au village pour dire à papa d'aller aider Sakura-san, alors on va courir jusque là-bas du plus vite qu'on peut, sans pleurer ni s'arrêter, d'accord ?

L'enfant, malgré sa frayeur, acquiesça, et le frère et la sœur s'enfoncèrent dans la sombre forêt...

/ooooooooooooo/

Malgré ses précautions, ils l'avaient de nouveau entourés. Ce n'étaient que des brigands alors qu'elle était une ninja, pourtant, elle voyait ses chances de s'en sortir indemne diminuer peu à peu. Ils étaient tellement nombreux... Une vingtaine, au moins ?

Elle tentait d'économiser ses kunai, mais ils commençaient à se faire rare. Deux des hommes étaient sérieusement blessés, la moitié au moins avait été touchée, elle s'était défendue comme une lionne.

Pourtant, il en restait encore beaucoup trop debout, et ils pénétraient peu à peu dans son périmètre...

Soudain, une corde jaillit de nulle part et s'enroula autour de ses chevilles, menaçant de la faire tomber.

Un homme s'avança tandis que les autres reculaient.

- Tu nous as assez ennuyé comme ça... En plus tu as blessé certains de ma troupe, j'ai besoin d'eux en bonne santé. Il va falloir payer, petite ninja...

Il s'interrompit, et un sourire lubrique vint déformé son visage couvert de cicatrices.

- Tu sais, j'étais justement en mal de femme... Tu crois que tu pourras me distraire pendant combien de temps ?

Elle tenta de lui lancer un kunai, mais il l'évita et un homme derrière elle la frappa violemment pour son geste. Elle chuta, sa tête heurta le sol et elle perdit conscience.

/ooooooooooooooo/

Dans une forêt, deux enfants couraient à perdre haleine, conscient que celle qui venait de les sauver était en danger...

/ooooooooooooo/

Sasuke était épuisé, il revenait tout juste d'une dangereuse mission qui l'avait empêché de dormir depuis deux jours. Et, comble de malchance, c'était à lui que la corvée du rapport s'imposait...

Bizarrement, Tsunade l'accueillit d'une grimace, la mine sombre. Sa tête faisait-elle peur à se point?

Tendant un paquet de feuilles manuscrites, il lui dit, aussi sobrement que d'habitude :

- Le rapport.

L'Hokage le prit sans même y jeter un œil.

- Dis-moi, y a-t-il des ninjas dans ton unité qui sont dans un état un peu mieux que le tien ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle n'allait quand même pas les renvoyer sur une autre mission ! Ils avaient besoin de récupérer un minimum... Il lui demanda cependant, avant de lui faire part de ses pensées :

- Pourquoi ça ?

Tsunade se mordit la lèvre, puis lui répondit enfin :

- Un message vient d'arriver. Sakura aurait été attaqué par un groupe de pillards qui parcourent les environs depuis quelques semaines... Rien ne dit qu'elle ne s'en est pas sortie, mais...

- Quand ?

La voix tranchante de l'Uchiwa venait de lui couper la parole.

- Ca doit remonter à deux ou trois heures. Sur la route de l'est, mais même en partant maintenant tu n'y arriveras pas avant plusieurs heures...

Elle se tu, car le jeune homme était déjà parti. Soucieuse, elle considéra le message qu'un corbeau lui avait apporté il y avait quelques minutes à peine ; visiblement, c'était le moyen le plus rapide que le père des enfants qu'escortait Sakura avait trouvé pour informer le village de la situation.

Elle se sentait coupable, car ces bandits étaient un problème qu'elle aurait du régler depuis quelques jours, mais l'effectif manquant, elle avait remis le cas à plus tard...

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils croiseraient la route de Sakura. Et puis, cette dernière savait se défendre...

Elle tentait de se raisonner pour faire disparaître son inquiétude, mais un mauvais pressentiment la rongeait...

/oooooooooooo/

Sasuke sautait d'arbre en arbre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il se traita d'imbécile lorsqu'il se rendit compte du peu d'informations qu'il possédait. Il était parti comme une flèche du bureau de l'Hokage, et mis à part la direction qu'il devait suivre, il ignorait tout du reste de la situation...

Une bande de voleurs... Combien étaient-ils ? Quel niveau avaient-ils ? Avaient-ils parmi eux des ninjas renégats ?

A quel niveau exactement se trouvait Sakura lorsqu'elle s'était faite attaquer ?

La route de l'est menait à un petit village qui entretenait des rapports commerciaux avec Konoha, il était à une journée et demi de marche normale. Une journée quand on était pressé, et... quelques heures si c'était prioritaire.

Il serra les dents. Quelques heures, c'était beaucoup trop long. S'il arrivait trop tard, il...

Non. Ce n'était pas une possibilité à envisager.

Concentrant son attention la route, il tenta d'écarter ce genre de pensée. Le visage souriant de la fille aux cheveux roses lui vint en mémoire.

Il avait déjà protégé Sakura de nombreuses fois. Parce qu'elle était quelqu'un à qui il tenait, même s'il ne lui montrerait pour rien au monde. Depuis quelque temps, elle ne venait plus le voir, ne tentait plus de lui être agréable et de gagner ses faveurs... Il l'avait remarqué, et n'avait pas su quoi en penser.

S'était-elle lassée d'attendre un quelconque geste de sa part ?

Egoïstement, il avait toujours pensé qu'elle serait toujours là, auprès de lui, à l'attendre... Comme une évidence, comme si c'était sa place.

Il ne prenait conscience que maintenant seulement de l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui... Si elle devait partir loin de lui... Si elle devait attendre quelqu'un d'autre... Si... S'il la perdait par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Une fois déjà, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, il n'avait pas su protéger ceux qui lui étaient précieux...

Ces pensées en tête, il ne voyait pas les heures passer, et arriva à un endroit du chemin où il repéra immédiatement des traces de luttes. Plusieurs hommes s'étaient tenus là... Trois personnes plus légères... Il ramassa un kunaï traînant par terre...

- Sakura...

/oooooooooo/

Lentement, elle reprit connaissance. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Deux heures ? Quatre heures ?

Son corps la faisait souffrir... Ses poignets, durement attachés et relevés contre un arbre. Son torse... elle devait avoir une ou deux côtes cassées. Et puis... Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle essaya de ne pas sangloter, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de ses tortionnaires.

Avec honte, elle se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient encore écartées. Silencieusement, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle tremblait de peur, de dégoût, d'horreur... Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose. Qu'ils la finissent rapidement. Elle ne pourrait plus revivre après ça...

/oooooooooooooooo/

La nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps. L'homme s'ennuyait. Il était de garde, tous ses compagnons dormaient. Leur nombre et leurs succès des dernières semaines lui donnaient de l'assurance et un sentiment de puissance...

Jetant un regard sur leur prise du jour, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait bougé. S'était-elle réveillée ? Un éclat de lubricité apparut dans ses yeux. Leur chef s'était bien amusé avec elle, mais leur avait de ne pas la toucher tant qu'il n'en aurait pas terminé avec elle...

Mais s'il l'éloignait un peu du camp et en profitait, personne ne le saurait, ne ?

/ooooooooooo/

Sasuke retrouva des signes d'un combat un peu plus loin. Des tâches de sang, aussi... Il ne sentait plus la fatigue ni la douleur de ses muscles trop éprouvés. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines, il était près de la trouver...

Suivre leurs traces ne fut pas difficile. Le débusquement des cibles était sa spécialité, et ils laissaient autant de marques qu'un troupeau d'éléphants dans un champ de blé.

Redoublant de discrétion, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, et arriva plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait à une clairière... dans laquelle, semblait-il, ils avaient installés leur camp.

Son regard s'assombrit et un rictus apparut dans le coin de sa bouche. Il dénombra une vingtaine de formes allongées autour d'un feu qui se mourrait. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de sentinelles. Avaient-ils donc autant confiance en eux ?

Nulle part, il n'apercevait Sakura. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à s'échapper ? Pourtant, le poids sur son cœur ne disparaissait pas...

Son attention fut attirée par un coin d'herbe piétiné, au pied d'un arbre. S'approchant, il s'agenouilla pour tout examiner.

Des branches cassées. Des restes de cordes, comme si quelqu'un avait été maintenu de force. Du sang... Des lambeaux de vêtements.

Ceux de Sakura. Soudain, il capta des bruits de luttes étouffés, et bondit sans plus attendre vers son origine...

La vision qu'il eut le glaça d'horreur...

/ooooooooooooooooo/

« Non, non, pas encore... »

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas spécialement été silencieux. Seul un ninja savait marcher sans faire aucun bruit.

Mais quand elle l'avait aperçu, c'était trop tard. Il avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, avait tranché les liens qui la retenaient et l'avaient mis sur son épaule. Elle s'était débattue, mais l'homme avait la carrure d'un taureau. Sans ménagement, il lui avait enfourné un morceau de tissu sale dans la bouche et l'avait rejetée à terre.

A présent, il se tenait au-dessus d'elle et s'apprêtait certainement à...

/ooooooooooooo/

Au-dessus de Sakura se tenait un homme qui... déboutonnait son pantalon ?

Une seconde plus tard, il tombait en arrière, le cœur transpercé...

Sakura n'avait pas bronché. Il se précipita auprès d'elle. Elle était inconsciente. Un bref bilan lui permit de faire le point. Sa vie ne semblait pas en danger. Cependant... Il l'enroula dans sa cape, et considéra un instant le visage pâle et crispé, inconscient.

Une colère folle prit possession de lui.

Il retourna au campement à quelques mètres de là.

La nuit était plus sombre et silencieuse que jamais...

Un bref éclat lumineux.

Des exclamations, des cris.

Puis le silence.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus rien de vivant dans la clairière.

_A suivre..._

Je me suis dépêchée d'éditer ça. J'espère que j'ai pas laisser trop de fautes... Et j'espère aussi que je n'ai choqué personne. Je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris d'écrire ça... J'aime pas la première partie de cette première partie. A part ça, je bataille avec pour la mise en page mais j'arrive à rien... Désolée, j'essaierai d'arranger ça plus tard... En espérant que ça vous ait pas trop gêné pour la lecture...

La deuxième partie est quasiment finie. Elle ne devrait donc pas trop se faire attendre. En revanche, la troisième partie est encore en cours d'écriture...


	2. partie 2

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Genre** : drame, romance, hétéro

**Couples** : SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi.

**Remarques** : j'ai oublié de dire la dernière fois que le titre ne me plaisait pas du tout... Mais j'ai eu beau me creuser la tête, j'ai rien trouver de mieux...

**Réponses aux reviews : **

- Calliope la muse : Pauvre Sakura... Je me suis presque sentie coupable de lui faire subir ça. Mais pour que Sasuke se décide à bouger, y'a pas 36 000 solutions, alors il faut ce qu'il faut...

- Kikilabombay : Et oui, il faut de tout pour faire un monde... Même si on se passerai bien de certaines choses/personnes. Je note pour le PG-13... Mais de toute façon, les pires moments sont passés.

- Anae-sama : moi aussi j'espère que la suite sera bien ! Ca se verra aux commentaires des lecteurs.

- Messaline : je te rassure, le plus hard est passé...

- Sakura Uchiwa : toi aussi t'as du retard dans les reviews ? Bon courage, moi je crois que j'aurais pas le temps de faire le quart de ce que je devais faire...

- Clover3 : Ca me rassure, je me demandais si les lecteurs ne seraient pas trop choqués... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire, en tout cas.

- Demonia : le Sasu/Saku, ça dépends des goûts... Y'en a qui supporte pas. Tant mieux si la première partie t'as plue, j'espère que le reste fera pareil.

- Angelbas : oui, oui, t'as compris, c'est bien ça. J'ai commencé cette fic un peu avant de commencer le chap 6 de Ne t'en vas pas, donc je me suis préparé le terrain...

- Koneko44 : c'est tout ce que je souhaite, qu'on éprouve du plaisir en lisant ce que j'écris...

....................................................

**TOI ET MOI**

**Partie 2**

............

Il termina d'ausculter la jeune femme.

- Alors ?

Le médecin sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu entrer le jeune homme... L'attirant dans le couloir pour ne pas réveiller sa patiente, il lui fit part de son diagnostic.

- Eh bien... Physiquement, elle n'a rien de grave. Le poignet droit foulé, deux côtes fêlées, quelques bleus et égratignures... Quelques jours de repos complet et ça ira. Elle est d'une constitution solide.

Il soupira.

- Mais ce qu'elle a subi risque de laisser un traumatisme plus ou moins profond. Et... il faudra que je l'examine plus tard pour déterminer si... si elle n'est pas enceinte.

Sasuke sursauta imperceptiblement.

- Est-elle mariée ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- A... un ami ?

Il ne répondit pas. N'insistant pas plus, le médecin rajouta :

- Si c'était sa première fois, elle risque de s'en remettre difficilement. Il faudra être près d'elle, la faire parler, la réhabituer à des contacts physiques normaux avec un homme...

Le vieil homme soupira. Si c'était ce jeune homme taciturne qui allait prendre soin de la jeune fille, il allait devoir faire beaucoup d'efforts...

**_/ooooooooo/_**

- QUOI !!!!!!???

La seule réaction avait été celle de Naruto. Tous les autres restaient silencieux, choqués, inquiets...

Tsunade reprit :

- Sasuke a préféré l'emmener au village le plus proche, j'ignore dans quel état elle se trouve réellement... Il dit juste qu'ils rentreront quand elle sera en état de voyager...

Ino avait les larmes aux yeux...

- Mais... je ne comprends pas. Sakura est une bonne ninja, et ce n'était que des voleurs de bas étage...

- Peut-être, mais elle était seule, avait deux enfants à protéger, et d'après les informations, ses attaquants étaient une bonne vingtaine de hors-la-loi habitués aux combats... On ne peut pas la blâmer de ne pas avoir pu s'en sortir seule et...

- Evidemment qu'on ne peut pas la blâmer !

La voix de Naruto vibrait de colère.

- Toutes les missions, même les plus simples, doivent être effectuées en équipe, ne serait-ce qu'en tandem (1) ! Pourquoi Sakura était-elle seule ?!

- ... Manque d'effectif.

Le visage de Tsunade était fermé. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait une certaine responsabilité là-dedans...

Naruto serra les poings.

- Je vais les retrouver.

L'Hokage détourna le regard.

- Tu dois partir ce soir pour Suna no Kuni. Tu n'auras pas le temps...

- Et alors ? On n'a qu'à reporter la mission à Suna !

- C'est impossible, intervint Shikamaru. C'est une mission diplomatique, si on fait ça, Suna risque de retarder encore la signature du traité de paix entre nos deux villages...

- Mais...

- J'irais.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers celle qui venait de parler.

- Hinata ?

- Mon travail à l'hôpital peut être effectué par quelqu'un d'autre. Comme ça, je pourrais vérifier par moi-même l'état de Sakura-chan et vous tenir au courant... Tu peux partir tranquille, ajouta t-elle à l'attention de son mari.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il aurait préféré aller vérifier par lui-même l'état de sa meilleure amie, mais bon... Si Hinata y allait, il était rassuré. Il savait déjà que Sasuke avait dû s'occuper du sort de ces gueux comme il se doit...

_**/oooooooo/**_

- Hina-chan !

La jeune femme se retourna à son nom. Elle était aux portes du village et s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre Sakura et Sasuke.

Ino arriva en courant.

- J'ai eu peur de te manquer !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Un problème ?

- Non, non... Tiens, je suis passée chez Sakura et ses parents m'ont confié quelques affaires... Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle reviendra, mais elle aimerait sûrement avoir quelques vêtements de rechange... J'aurais bien aimé y aller moi aussi, mais...

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura comprendra...

Ino lui confia donc le paquet, avant de la laisser partir. Elle se demandait dans quel état exactement se trouvait son amie ; Sasuke avait été très vague à ce sujet, était-elle gravement blessée ?

Elle espérait que non...

**_/oooooooo/_**

Il lui semblait s'éveiller d'un long rêve...

N'avait-ce pas été plutôt un cauchemar ?

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle ne vit tout d'abord que le plafond blanc qui la surplombait.

Alors qu'elle tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs, tout lui revint à en mémoire d'un seul coup...

Crispant les mains sur les draps, elle se courba en avant, tentant de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui s'était soudain affolé...

« Non... »

Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux sans qu'elle pu les retenir, et un brusque haut-le-cœur la projeta hors de son lit, pour vomir un quelconque repas qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir mangé dans une cuvette posée non loin...

Lentement, elle reprit son souffle, assise à même le sol.

- Tu es réveillée ?

Elle se retourna en sursaut. Elle n'avait pas entendue la porte s'ouvrir... Levant les yeux vers l'intrus tout en cherchant une quelconque arme en cas de danger, elle suffoqua lorsqu'elle reconnut...

- Sasuke... !?

Elle était perdue. Qu'est-ce que le ténébreux jeune homme faisait là ? Et à propos... Où était-elle ?

Il s'avança vers elle, puis stoppa quand il la vit se tendre...

Que disait-on dans ce genre de situation ? Il n'était déjà pas très bon à s'exprimer, alors...

- Heu... Tout va bien.

Cela semblait être une bonne chose à dire, car elle sembla rassurée. Un peu...

- Nous sommes chez la famille de Taro et Zira.

- Les enfants...

Il acquiesça.

- Ils sont sains et saufs.

Elle riva son regard au sol. Oserait-elle demander ? Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir après que cet homme...

- Tu devrais te reposer. Un médecin passera te voir plus tard... Il est déjà passé. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Si elle avait mal ?

Ce fut la question qui fit craquer la barrière trop fragile du contrôle qu'elle avait d'elle-même...

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se mit à pleurer. D'abord silencieusement, les épaules tremblantes, puis de longs sanglots déchirants emplirent bientôt la salle, devant un Uchiwa plus que démuni...

Ne sachant que dire, quoi faire, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, glissa sur le sol et l'entoura de ses bras.

De ses deux mains, elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui, enfouissant sa tête contre ses vêtements.

Il ne sut rien faire d'autre que l'accompagner dans son chagrin, lui murmurant de temps en temps des mots de réconforts qui n'étaient peut-être même pas entendus...

- Tout ira bien... je suis là.... Ne pleure pas... je te protègerais...

_**/oooooooo/**_

Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Il était encore sous le choc. Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit davantage blessée physiquement, et qu'elle n'ait pas été... violée.

Rien que le fait de penser à ce mot lui hérissait la peau.

Comment, pourquoi... Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas arrivé plus tôt ?

Voilà comment, en quelques heures à peine, une vie pouvait être bouleversée... Il avait survécu à bien des choses... Mais ça, il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter.

_**/oooooooooo/**_

_**/oooooooooo/**_

- Je peux vous aider, Mam'zelle ?

- Heu... oui. Je cherche un jeune homme brun et une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, ce sont des ninjas du village de Konoha...

- Oh, je crois savoir de qui vous parlez. Allez voir à la maison qui se trouve au bout de la rue, là-bas, je pense qu'on vous renseignera mieux...

La jeune femme brune remercia le brave homme qui lui avait offert son aide, et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. C'était une maison de taille moyenne, bien entretenue, entourée d'un petit jardin...

Ce fut avec surprise qu'elle s'aperçut que la personne assise dans ce jardin était l'une de celles qu'elle recherchait... Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il semblait plus sombre que jamais... Discrètement, elle l'examina pour déceler une quelconque blessure, mais tout ce qu'elle pu noter fut le pli sévère barrant son front, et les commissures de ses lèvres se tordant dans une grimace amère...

Que s'était-il passé ?

- Sasuke-kun ?

Elle s'avança vers lui.

- Hinata...

Il était étonné de la voir là.

- Ton message nous a laissé perplexe, expliqua t-elle. Naruto voulait venir mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas, alors je suis venue à sa place. Comment va Sakura-chan ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis finalement, sembla renoncer. Son regard se tourna vers une des fenêtres du premier étage. Il resta longtemps à la contempler sans rien dire...

Hinata sentait l'inquiétude l'envahir. L'attitude du jeune ninja était étrange. La jeune fille serait-elle si mal en point ? Elle allait demander de plus amples explications quand il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

_**/oooooooo/**_

Les larmes aux yeux, Hinata tentait de se calmer et de se recomposer une figure sereine avant d'aller saluer Sakura. Mais... elle n'y arrivait vraiment, vraiment pas...

C'était quelque part pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Le médecin venait de partir, et avait eu le temps de la mettre au courant.

Et Hinata ne s'attendait pas à ça... Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire qui soulagerait la souffrance de la jeune fille ?

En tant que femme, en tant qu'amie, elle ne souhaitait à personne de vivre pareille expérience...

- Hinata-chan ?

Elle sursauta vivement. Derrière elle, dans l'encadrement de sa porte, Sakura la regardait.

La jeune femme brune se précipita sur son amie pour la serrer fortement dans ses bras.

_**/ooooooooo/**_

- Naruto voulait vraiment venir, réexpliqua la jeune femme brune. Mais...

- Je sais, l'interrompit la jeune fille. Naruto est le premier à être présent pour ses amis, mais il a des obligations. Et il en aura de plus en plus lorsqu'il sera Hokage...

- Oui... Je suis donc venue à sa place. Oh !

Semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, Hinata fouilla dans son sac.

- C'est Ino-chan qui m'a donné ça pour toi. Des vêtements de rechange, je crois...

Sakura les prit d'un air absent.

- Il faudra que je pense à la remercier...

Le silence emplit soudain la chambre.

- Co... comment te sens-tu ? interrogea timidement la brune.

- Oh, bien. Les parents de Taro et Zira (2) sont très gentils ; et leur cuisine est vraiment bonne... Dommage que je n'ai pas plus d'appétit...

Hinata l'écoutait.

- Est-ce que... tu veux en parler ? demanda t-elle doucement. Ca te ferait du bien...

Mais Sakura refusa d'un mouvement de tête nerveux. Elle n'était pas prête...

- Ca fait... deux jours maintenant. Il faut que je me reprenne. C'est terminé maintenant. C'est terminé.

Elle le répétait sans arrêt, comme essayant de se convaincre elle-même. Mais, cela se voyait, elle était encore sous le choc...

Après quelques minutes, Hinata se retira, car il commençait à se faire tard.

A peine couchée, Sakura fondit à nouveau en larmes...

Elle avait mal à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Qui pouvait la comprendre ? Elle se sentait blessée, salie, avilie...

Encore une fois, elle ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il lui effleura le bras. Immédiatement, par réflexe, elle se réfugia au coin du lit, loin de cette personne, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke.

Mais cela revenait au même... Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie, aussi misérable et pitoyable... Elle avait toujours voulu être forte et courageuse pour lui, pour être digne de lui. Et maintenant... Jamais plus elle ne pourrait se résoudre à le regarder en face...

Respectant la distance qu'elle avait établie entre eux deux, il murmura, assez fort cependant pour que ses mots lui parviennent :

- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise... à parler de ses choses là. Mais... si tu veux, je suis là...

Elle se contenta d'accepter sa proposition d'un signe de tête, mais continua à éviter son regard.

Devant son silence, il finit par se retirer...

_**/oooooooo/**_

Sakura resta encore quelques jours dans sa chambre. Hinata, les enfants et leur mère venaient la voir souvent, lui tenant compagnie sans la brusquer, tentant de lui changer les idées et de la sortir du marasme dans lequel elle était tombée.

Le médecin ne venait plus, il avait déclaré ses blessures presque guéries. Et, fait d'importance... elle n'attendait pas d'enfant. Il n'y avait désormais plus rien qu'il pouvait faire pour elle.

Finalement, au bout d'une semaine, Sakura décida de quitter sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de sortir et de prendre un peu l'air. La maison semblait vide. Semblait seulement, car, au détour d'un couloir, elle sursauta presque en rencontrant Sasuke. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé depuis qu'ils étaient là. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Peut-être Sasuke avait-il compris ses sentiments, car il s'était tenu à l'écart. Mais elle savait, aussi certainement que le soleil se levait chaque matin, qu'il n'était jamais loin d'elle. Il lui suffisait juste de lever les yeux et de regarder autour d'elle pour déceler sa présence...

Devant elle, le jeune homme était aussi impassible que d'habitude, mais en vérité, il était soulagé de la voir debout. Au moins avait-elle cessé de se cacher dans sa chambre... C'était un pas en avant.

- Hinata n'est pas là ? demanda –elle timidement, se forçant pour le regarder en face.

- Il y a eu un accident, elle est partie aidée les villageois. Ce n'est pas grave mais il y a eu beaucoup de blessés.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et détourna rapidement le regard.

- Je crois... que je vais aller me promener un peu.

- Je t'accompagne.

Elle avait eu l'intention d'y aller seule, mais le ton du jeune homme était catégorique. Elle ne s'expliquait pas sa répugnance à être en sa compagnie. Etait-ce parce que c'était un homme, et qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être près d'un de ces individus ? Mais en aucune façon elle n'associait Sasuke à ce genre de brutes qu'elle avait connu...

Au fond, peut-être ne voulait-elle pas le voir parce qu'elle avait honte. Elle aimait Sasuke depuis son enfance... Il avait toujours représenté pour elle un modèle, un idéal... Que devait-il penser d'elle, à présent ?

Elle laissa là ces tristes pensées lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison. Cela ne servait à rien de se blesser davantage...

Ils déambulèrent pendant quelques minutes dans le village. C'était apparemment le jour du marché, car de nombreux étalages s'avançaient dans les rues ; fruits, légumes, poissons, objets d'artisanat, tissus...

Et temps normal elle aurait tout regardé, aurait craqué devant quelque bijou fantaisie ou quelque robe... Mais là, la foule la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se tendait dès que, par mégarde, un homme la frôlait, et seule la présence somme toute rassurante de Sasuke à ses côtés l'empêchait de faire demi-tour pour se barricader dans sa chambre.

Le village n'était pas très grand, ils se retrouvèrent plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru à sa sortie. Elle respira plus librement. Ayant envie de marcher après tout ses jours d'inactivités, elle décida de continuer un peu.

Le silence de la nature qui les entourait maintenant contrastait avec l'animation du village quelques instants plus tôt. Mais c'était un silence reposant...

Le chemin se poursuivait par un petit pont traversant une rivière. Elle y monta, et s'y arrêta. Il lui rappelait ce pont, à Konoha, où Sasuke, Naruto et elle attendaient pendant des heures leur senseï...

Elle soupira. Sortir lui avait fait du bien, elle avait les idées plus claires.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Ce qui lui était arrivé était horrible, mais elle ne devait pas cesser de vivre pour autant... et tourner le dos à ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour elle.

Se retournant, elle croisa le regard de Sasuke qui l'avait accompagné sans un mot, se tenant juste à deux pas derrière elle.

- Merci.

Il se contenta d'accepter ses remerciements d'un signe de tête. Il s'avança pour se retrouver, comme elle, accoudé à la rampe du pont.

Elle reprit, au bout de quelques minutes. Il y avait des choses sur lesquelles, bon gré mal gré, elle avait besoin de revenir...

- Comment... m'as-tu retrouvée ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Un message est parvenu à Konoha. J'étais là, je suis venu.

Ca n'expliquait pas grand-chose.

- Et... que... les hommes...qu'est-ce... que sont-ils devenus ?

- Morts.

Elle frissonna. Il avait prononcé ce mot avec tellement de froideur...

Il y avait une dernière chose qu'elle voulait savoir. Mais c'était si dur de le demander...

Elle ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler.

- Sasuke...

- Hn ?

- Je... Quand... Enfin, mon dernier souvenir... Il... m'avait éloignée des autres et...

- Je sais. Je suis arrivé à ce moment là. Il est mort juste après que tu te sois évanouie.

La tension entre ses épaules se relâcha un peu. Dieu merci, elle n'avait pas été une deuxième fois... souillée...

- Merci...

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais elle était sûre qu'il avait entendu...

_**/ooooooooo/**_

A suivre...

Bon, si la partie suivante est trop longue ou que je mets trop de temps à l'écrire, je la découperais en deux...


	3. partie 3

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Genre** : drama, romance, hétéro

**Couples** : SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi.

**Remarques** : J'aime toujours pas le titre, et je trouve cette dernière partie étrange. Ah, et désolée pour l'attente... Mea culpa, j'aurais dû terminer cette fic depuis plusieurs semaines.

Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir, comme toujours.

**TOI ET MOI.**

_Vous en étiez resté là :_

- Sasuke...

- Hn ?

- Je... Quand... Enfin, mon dernier souvenir... Il... m'avait éloignée des autres et...

- Je sais. Je suis arrivé à ce moment là. Il est mort juste après que tu te sois évanouie.

La tension entre ses épaules se relâcha un peu. Dieu merci, elle n'avait pas été une deuxième fois... souillée...

- Merci...

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais elle était sûre qu'il avait entendu...

/ooooooooooooooooo/

**PARTIE 3**

Hinata fut très heureuse de la voir lorsqu'ils finirent par rentrer.

- J'étais inquiète, je ne savais pas où vous étiez allés...

Sakura la rassura d'un sourire.

- J'avais envie de sortir.

Le regard laiteux s'illumina de plaisir. Sakura venait de faire un grand pas en avant... Elle allait pouvoir rentrer avec de bonnes nouvelles.

A cette pensée, elle se mordit la lèvre, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit à Sakura, cette dernière fut prise d'assaut par Taro et Zira, eux aussi ravis de la voir aller mieux.

Elle décida d'attendre la fin du repas de midi avant d'annoncer la nouvelle.

/ooooooooooooooo/

- Tu repars ?

Hinata était gênée et désolée. Elle s'était isolée avec la jeune fille aux cheveux roses pour lui faire part de son obligation de rentrer.

- Je pensais que je pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps, mais apparemment, on a vraiment besoin de moi à Konoha...

- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends très bien...

- Oui mais...

- Un ninja se doit avant tout à son village. C'est l'une des règles principales du code ninja...

Hinata ne sut quoi répondre.

- On doit également avoir besoin de Sasuke, là-bas... Je pense qu'on devrait nous aussi probablement rentrer...

- Oh non ! Enfin... je veux dire... Prends ton temps. Il faut que tu sois prête...

Sakura, pensivement, acquiesça. Puis, elle prit les mains d'Hinata dans les siennes et lui offrit un chaleureux sourire. Un peu moins chaleureux qu'il y avait quelques semaines, mais c'était tout de même le premier... La brune en eut chaud au cœur.

- Merci d'être venue...

- De rien...

- ... Remercie aussi Naruto et Ino...

- Bien sûr...

- Et... s'il te plaît... Ne leur dit pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent...

Sa voix s'était voilée. Hinata hésita un peu, ne sachant pas si c'était le meilleur moment...

- Je ne dirais rien, tu peux compter sur moi. Sakura... Je voulais te dire... Ne laisse pas cette accident t'éloigner à jamais de l'amour. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu as ressenti et ressens encore, mais... Faire l'amour avec celui qu'on aime n'a certainement rien à voir avec ce que tu as vécu... Et là je te parle d'expérience. Je ne veux pas que tu renonces à une vie normale à cause de ça...

La brune s'arrêta... Elle ne savait pas quoi rajouter, et ignorait si ses paroles auraient un quelconque impact sur son amie. Celle-ci l'avait écouté en silence, sans rien laisser paraître.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'oublierais certainement jamais. Mais je partirais de l'avant. Je ne laisserais pas une telle chose me briser... affirma t-elle doucement.

Devant cette tranquille assurance, Hinata fut convaincue que Sakura surmonterait son traumatisme.

Elle était plus solide et plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait.

/ooooooooooooooooooooo/

Hinata partit donc dans la journée. Leur dernière conversation faisait en fait beaucoup réfléchir Sakura. Sur bien des plans...

Le médecin l'avait déclarée physiquement remise. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de repousser encore son retour à Konoha. Si ce n'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter les autres... Mais avait-elle le droit de priver son village de deux ninjas, dont un anbu, à cause de ses états d'âme ?

Elle y réfléchit longuement, à ça, à ce qu'elle allait faire à son retour, comment elle organiserait désormais sa vie. Plus que jamais, elle était décidée à devenir professeur. Et elle voulait oublier ce triste épisode de sa vie.

Finalement, deux jours après, elle prit sa décision et en fit part à Sasuke.

- Il n'y a plus de raisons pour que nous nous attardions davantage ici. Nos hôtes ont bien assez à faire.

Sasuke la regarda de façon perçante, semblant évaluer son état physique aussi bien que mental.

Elle ne sut ce qu'il en conclut, mais il lui répondit :

- Nous partirons demain, et prendrons notre temps. Il n'est pas nécessaire de nous presser.

Elle en fut soulagée. Il lui laissait le temps de se préparer psychologiquement à son retour...

/ooooooooooooooooo/

Comme la veille et l'avant-veille, ils sortirent se promener. Depuis qu'Hinata était partie, Sakura ressentait de plus en plus la présence de Sasuke. Mais ce n'était pas une présence pesante, seulement... rassurante. Comme un repère solide qui serait toujours là, fort, protecteur, silencieux.

Comme d'habitude, la jeune fille stoppa sur le pont. L'eau qui s'écoulait au dessous d'elle l'hypnotisait. Elle lui rappelait que, quoi qu'il arrive, la vie continue de s'écouler malgré les méandres du destin.

Le jeune homme stoppa près d'elle et attendit. Ce moment particulier semblait permettre à Sakura de s'ouvrir à lui. Elle parlait plus librement de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur...

Et, en effet, elle ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

- L'hokage doit m'en vouloir d'avoir tenu l'un de ses meilleurs anbus éloigné du village pendant tant de jours... fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Ca n'a aucune espèce d'importance, lui rétorqua t-il.

- C'est étonnant, une telle phrase de toi... Mine de rien, tu t'es toujours consacré corps et âme à Konoha, en tout cas depuis la mort de ton frère (1)...

- A défaut d'autres choses...

- Parfois, je me demande ce que tu as dans la tête...

Se disant, elle se tourna un peu vers lui pour l'observer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi, dans la tête en ce moment...

Il avait murmuré ces mots tout en posant sa main sur sa joue. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ne pensa même pas à l'éviter.

Se penchant, il lui effleura les lèvres d'un baiser.

- Ne... fais pas ça...

Elle le repoussait. Comment lui en vouloir ?

- Je... suis sale...

- Tu es belle.

Peut-être que ce soir, c'était lui qui avait besoin de s'épancher...

Décontenancée par ces mots, elle le regarda fixement.

Au fond des yeux de l'Uchiwa brillait une lueur de peine. De la peine pour elle...

Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié ! Elle ne voulait pas de ses attentions si elles étaient dictées par la culpabilité et la compassion...

Se reculant un peu, elle lui demanda :

- Tu ne m'as jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention auparavant, du moins en tant que... femme. Pourquoi maintenant ? Par... pitié ?

Il réfléchit un instant à la question, preuve de l'importance qu'il accordait à l'exactitude de ses sentiments.

- Non.

- ...

- Ca m'a simplement ouvert les yeux.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ? En d'autres circonstances, elle en aurait été incommensurablement heureuse... mais... aujourd'hui cela la perturbait tellement qu'elle ne savait quoi en penser.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. La referma. Le regarda. Et se laissa faire quand il l'attira doucement contre lui.

- Je regrette de ne pas être arrivé à temps...

- Tu n'y es pour rien...

Voilà que c'était elle qui le consolait et le rassurait...

- Je regrette d'avoir pensé que tu serais toujours là, toujours la même...

Là, elle ne comprenait plus...

Sasuke semblait... troublé. Cela lui fit réaliser une chose... Concentrée sur son propre malheur, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce qui était arrivé avait pu sérieusement ébranlé d'autres personnes.

Elle ne savait pas si Sasuke l'aimait comme elle l'aimait, mais elle savait qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle, parce qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant depuis longtemps, qu'elle avait été, avec Naruto, sa première véritable amie, et que les liens que l'on tisse en combattant et affrontant le danger côte à côte ne se défont jamais...

Heureuse qu'il lui montre son affection, elle lui rendit son étreinte.

Il finit par la relâcher et, probablement un peu gêné, évita son regard. Cela la fit sourire. Heureusement qu'il ne changerait jamais tout à fait, parce qu'elle aurait du mal à s'en remettre...

- Rentrons...

/ooooooooo/

- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi...

- C'est nous qui vous remercions d'avoir protégé nos enfants...

La mère de Taro et Zira semblait en effet vraiment reconnaissante.

Sakura s'attarda encore pour dire au revoir aux deux enfants. Elle s'était vraiment attachée à eux...

Un peu plus loin, Sasuke l'attendait.

/ooooooooo/

Des pensées aussi diverses qu'insolites virevoltaient dans sa tête alors qu'ils marchaient au pas de promenade en direction de Konoha.

Avait-elle envie de rentrer ?

Elle ne savait pas exactement...

Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle ralentissait volontairement leur allure... Mais Sasuke faisait mine de ne rien remarquer, elle supposait que ça ne le dérangeait pas trop.

Konoha... Sa famille, ses amis, son travail, ses responsabilités... son quotidien.

Elle sentait diffusément que rien ne serait comme avant, qu'elle ne réussirait pas à mener la même vie qu'elle avait eu jusqu'alors.

Qu'est-ce qui changerait ? Elle ne le savait pas encore très bien...

/ooooooooo/

La voix grave de Sasuke brisa soudain le silence qui les avait enveloppé jusqu'ici.

- La nuit va bientôt tomber.

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Effectivement, il était rougeoyant. Etait-elle si distraite qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte ? Involontairement, elle frissonna. La nuit apportait toujours de mauvais souvenirs avec elle...

- Il y a une auberge à quelques kilomètres. Si on se dépêche, on peut y être en quelques minutes.

Sans hésiter, elle acquiesça. Elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit dehors.

/ooooooooooo/

Elle se demanda un instant si, finalement, il n'aurait pas mieux valu rester à l'extérieur avec Sasuke. L'auberge était occupée par une bande d'hommes totalement ivres. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas d'activités illégales et horribles, mais l'alcool les rendait plus qu'entreprenants envers les jeunes filles qui faisaient office de serveuses.

Sakura se crispa en entendant les rires gras et plaisanteries salaces.

Sasuke la prit par le bras et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

- Combien de chambres ?

- ... Une seule.

Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Mais il lui suffisait de voir le visage plus blanc que jamais de la jeune fille pour savoir que, seule, elle ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit... Déjà qu'elle faisait systématiquement des cauchemars...

/ooooooooooooooo/

Sakura n'avait pas entendu les paroles échangées entre l'aubergiste et son compagnon. Ce fut donc un peu perdue qu'elle contempla Sasuke poser leurs affaires dans un coin et s'installer.

- Tu prends le lit, je dors par terre.

Deux sentiments contradictoires se percutèrent l'un l'autre dans son esprit.

Soulagement. Elle ne serait pas seule, vulnérable face à un ennemi.

Affolement. Ils allaient passé la nuit dans la même pièce...

Cela dut se voir sur son visage, car Sasuke lui renvoya un visage serein qui lui assurait plus que des mots que tout irait bien.

Apaisée, elle entreprit de se préparer pour se coucher ensuite.

/ooooooooooooo/

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Plusieurs pensées agitaient son esprit, le stress du retour, la peur du regard des autres, cette auberge où elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, Sasuke qui ne dormait pas non plus...

La voix du brun s'éleva soudain :

- Tu veux parler ?

Parler ? avec Sasuke ? L'idée la faisait rire. Mais il avait fait l'effort de le proposer, et comme le sommeil ne venait vraiment pas...

Elle s'assis sur le lit et alluma la lampe de chevet.

- On peut encore attendre un peu pour rentrer à Konoha, si tu veux...

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Cela ne sert à rien de repousser l'inévitable. Et puis... finalement, j'ai quand même envie de rentrer. Retrouver les autres, mes parents, ma maison... Je me demande juste si ce sera comme avant.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question. Se levant, il se rapprocha pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- S'il y a des choses qui doivent être changées... Tu peux choisir toi-même ces changements.

Elle le regarda, étonnée de sa proposition.

- C'est vrai. Je voulais déjà faire quelques changements... avant.

Elle fit une pause.

- Je crois que j'aimerais être instructrice ninja.

Il réfléchit et acquiesça gravement. C'est un métier qui conviendrait à Sakura. Et qui le rassurait aussi... Elle aurait moins de missions, serait moins en danger.

- Iruka sensei m'a dit qu'il me guiderait. Ca c'est réglé au moins. Pour le reste... Je commence à revivre normalement, mais... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais permettre encore à un homme de me toucher...

Comme pour contredire ses paroles, Sasuke leva la main pour lui caresser le visage.

- Tu vois que si.

Elle frissonna, mais elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

Elle voulait dire par là que Sasuke, lui, savait. Elle avait toujours voulu lui montrer la meilleure partie d'elle-même, mais au bout du compte, il avait finit par connaître ses faiblesses et ses défauts aussi bien que ses qualités.

Il la sortit de ses pensées.

- Il faut que tu oublies ce qui s'est passé.

- J'aimerais, vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas si simple...

Comment oublier quelque chose qui hantait vos nuits ?

- Laisse-moi te faire oublier.

Sa demande mis un temps avant de parvenir à son esprit embrouillé. Il se rapprocha encore, effleura sa tempe d'un baiser, posa une main à la fois douce et possessive sur sa hanche.

- Sasuke...

- Laisse-moi tout effacer.

Sa voix s'abaissa encore, jusqu'à devenir un murmure qui la fit trembler.

- Laisse-moi te faire l'amour...

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait. Il savait juste qu'il voulait de toutes ses forces gommer les souvenirs de cette nuit fatale.

Il souffrait pour elle, il souffrait aussi parce qu'on lui avait volé quelque chose qui, il le pensait inconsciemment, aurait du lui revenir...

- Partout où ma main te touchera, elle effacera les mains des autres... chuchota t-il à son oreille.

Elle buvait ses mots. Allaient-ils vraiment... ? Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête. Elle ne savait pas si elle en avait envie. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait...

Elle tourna son regard hésitant vers celui de Sasuke... et se noya dans les profondeurs obscures de ses yeux. Elle n'y avait jamais lu autant de choses... Le désir qu'il avait d'elle... L'amour qu'il lui portait... Et cette pointe de souffrance et de désespoir, qu'elle voulu à tout prix effacer...

Timidement, elle approcha alors sa bouche de la sienne. Ce fut d'abord un simple contact, une caresse... Puis elle céda lorsque, une main sur sa nuque, il approfondit le baiser...

Sa langue contre la sienne lui procurait de drôles de sensations. Ce n'était pas désagréable, car cela provoquait des frissons partout... des frissons de plaisir.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis quelques caresses d'abord timides vinrent s'ajouter à leurs échanges. Ces sensations, c'était... beau. Pur. Et un peu effrayant aussi, pensa Sakura. Quelque chose montait dans son corps, qu'elle ne savait pas bien définir. Etait-ce... du désir ?

Emporté par son élan, Sasuke l'allongea un peu trop soudainement sur le lit, et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. La brusquerie involontaire de son geste eut un effet néfaste... Aussitôt, des images d'hommes la maltraitant et voulant la dominer lui revinrent à l'esprit...

Oubliant où et avec qui elle se trouvait, elle se mit à crier et à se débattre...

- Non, non, NON !

Elle paniquait. Elle revivait les instants de cauchemars vécus quelques jours plus tôt...

Sasuke s'immobilisa, pétrifié, avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait...

C'était de sa faute ! Quel idiot !

Elle agitait les bras dans tout les sens, en une tentative désespérée de repousser tout attaquant... Ne voulant pas qu'elle se blesse elle-même dans sa folie, il la serra fortement dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des paroles d'apaisement, lui assurant que tout allait bien...

Elle cessa progressivement de se débattre, comprenant que le danger n'était pas imminent.

- Sakura, murmura le jeune homme. Reviens... Reviens-moi, c'est moi, Sasuke, c'est moi...

Sa voix la berçait, la faisant peu à peu revenir à l'instant présent.

Elle finit par se calmer, restant tremblante dans ses bras. Son regard perdit cette lueur effarée et perdue pour se fixer sur lui.

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer, en même temps qu'il passait une main caressante dans les longs cheveux roses.

Elle tressaillit sous la surprise, ce qu'il prit pour de la peur.

S'assombrissant, il la lâcha et se leva.

- Il vaut mieux que je parte. C'est beaucoup trop tôt... Je vais demander une autre cham...

Une main accrochée à son tee-shirt le retint.

- Non, ne me laisse pas...

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse seule alors qu'elle venait tout juste de retrouver ses esprits.

Assise sur lit, encore bouleversée, son regard le suppliait de rester. Elle le tira petit à petit à elle, et il se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle emprisonne sa tête entre ses mains. Approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, elle murmura, la voix rauque mais décidée :

- Aime-moi...

Plus que ses paroles, ce furent ses yeux qui le convainquirent. Des yeux dans lesquels brillait une flamme nouvelle...

Ils reprirent baisers et caresses. Peu à peu, la jeune fille oublia ses peurs, pour n'être toute entière préoccupée que par l'instant présent.

Oubliant ce qui les entourait, oubliant même qui ils étaient, ils s'abandonnèrent, laissant leurs instincts les plus anciens les guider...

/ooooooooooooooo/

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Comme chaque matin, il se réveilla en se concentrant sur son ouïe, tentant de recréer son environnement en analysant les bruits qu'il entendait. Il sut très vite qu'il n'était ni chez lui ni chez les parents de Taro et Zira. Aussitôt, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Tendant la main à l'aveuglette, il ne rencontra que... du vide ?!

- Sakura !

En un quart de seconde il avait rejeté les draps, et était prêt à bondir hors du lit.

- Je suis là, fit une voix calme, un rien amusée.

Elle était accoudée près de la fenêtre.

- Le jour se lève, dit-elle. Viens, c'est très joli...

Il obéit et se leva, plus pour l'avoir près de lui que pour contempler l'aube. Après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, il se sentait un peu gauche, ne savait pas quoi dire.

Alors il ne dit rien, et se contenta de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'appuyer contre lui. Indolemment, elle se laissa faire, également silencieuse.

Mais avaient-ils encore besoin de mots ?

Elle avait enfilé sa tunique, il sentait sa propre odeur sur elle... C'était étrange...

Etrangement plaisant.

Un élan de possessivité le prit. Elle était à lui... Quiconque lui ferait du mal aurait à en répondre devant lui...

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, elle ne broncha pas. Comprenait-elle ses sentiments ?

Peut-être que, tout simplement, sa possessivité faisait écho à son besoin de se sentir protégée...

- Est-ce que... tu resteras toujours avec moi ?

Sa voix avait quelque chose d'enfantin, timide et pur à la fois.

- Toujours.

La réponse lui était venue instantanément. Aussitôt prononcée, il sut que c'était la vérité.

Toujours... C'était bien suffisant pour chasser tous ses cauchemars... Bien suffisant pour connaître tous les bonheurs.

Elle se retourna pour se lover dans ses bras, entièrement confiante.

Il venait de lui montrer la lumière au bout du tunnel.

/oooooooooo/

**OWARI**

(1) Comme il est drôlement chiant celui-là, on va dire qu'il est mort...

Valà, c'est fini. Je persiste à dire que cette dernière partie dégage une ambiance bizarre... Vous trouvez pas ?

Après relecture, je m'écoeure moi-même de tant de romantisme et de sentiments dégoulinants... Bah, tant pis.


End file.
